He just wants to play - TFP One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: What happens if Dreadwing tries to relax a bit? Find it out!


_**First things first:  
**__**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!**___

This is the second request i've written for someone on DA :3

I had veeeeery much fun in writing this hehe.

_**Warnings in here:**__ Tickling and massive OOC___

Don't like it? Fine: Don't read and comment it than ;P

Have fun in reading it

And i am still veeeeery sorry for grammer/spelling mistaes

* * *

**_He just wants to play…_**

It was a wonderful and sunny day.

Dreadwing was lying on a meadow at the edge of a forest.

He had his arms crossed behind his head, his optics were closed and a sigh of pure relaxation came out of his vocals.

It was the perfect day for him.

Megatron had given him the day off from work and he flow away from the nemesis immediately to look for a quiet place where he could relax.

And he found this place!

A slight smile appeared on the warriors face and another sigh came out of his mouth.

The sunlight felt nice and warm on top of his armor and it made him tiered.

The birds were signing their songs in the top of the trees and a mild breeze caressed his body

He was about to fall asleep when suddenly a shadow appeared over his body.

The Seeker murmured and the smile disappeared from his face.

When he opened his optics he looked right into the smiling face of his brother Skyquake.

The flier knelt over him and looked deep into his red optics.

"Hello brother? What'ya doing here? All alone~?"

Dreadwing rolled his optics and murmured again when his brother send him a knowingly smirk.

"You know exactly what I am doing here Skyquake! I try to relax."

"I see. But why are you alone?"

"Because I want to be alone!"

"How boring!"

"No brother, it is not boring…it is relaxing~," Dreadwing said with a slight smirk on his lips and after that he closed his optics again.

His brother sat down next to him and looked at the sky with a sigh.

First he watched the clouds, and then he looked back to his brother which looked totally relaxed now. His chest rose and fell gently, he had his optics closed and his expression was soft and calm.

"Dreadwing?"

No response.

"Brother? Are you awake?"

Still no response.

"Ohhh~ Dreadwing~."

Skyquake smirked when his brother shivered at his voice and turned on his side, away from him.

"Leave me alone…" he murmured without looking at him.

Skyquake just chuckled and scooted closer to him, poking him in the side and made him flinch.

"You are such an old spoilsport Dreadwing and you know that!"

"I am not. I just want to relax, but I can't when you are here as well!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" Skyquake touched his chest and prevented to be really hurt, but Dreadwing knew it better and he just rolled his optics.

"You're acting like a Sparkling Skyquake!"

The green Seeker smirked at this and leaned over his brother to annoy him a bit more.

"What's so bad about it?" he asked in a playful tone.

"We are both high-ranking Decepticons!"

"And?" Skyquake simply asked and shrugged.

"Have you not a bit of pride in you?"

Now it was Skyquake's turn to roll his optics.

"You and your foolish pride! What's so bad of loosen up a little?"

"It is not bad…but it is also not Decepticon like!"

"Seriously Dreadwing?!"

The older Twin just turned away from his brother and covered his audio sensors with his servos. Skyquake just smirked at this and poked him again.

"Now you're the one who's acting like a wittle Sparkling~" he taunted him.

"Shut up!" Dreadwing snapped back at him.

Skyquake just laughed at this and leaned over his brother's shoulder and tried to look into his face, but the blue Seeker had his face still covered with his servos.

"Hey? Dreadwing?"

Silence until…

"What?!"

The green Seeker smirked even wider.

"Remember the times when we were still Sparklings?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

Skyquake shrugged his shoulders again.

"I just love to remember the past."

"Past is past and you should stop living in the past Skyquake. They one and only thing that counts is the here and now and nothing more."

"Don't say that Dreadwing. I bet even you miss these wonderful times, am I right?" he asked him and with a knowingly smirk Skyquake poked him again.

"I am not and stop poking me! It's annoying!"

"Awww really? It is annoying to you~? I remember, when we were Sparklings you enjoyed playing silly games with your brother. Why not today?" Skyquake ask with a huge smirk on his face and he poked his brother again and again the older Seeker jumped.

"B-because I am too old for this silly games Skyquake. And now stop it!"

"I don't think so~," the green flier sing sang and he poked his brother again.

"Stop it, it is not funny Skyquake!"

"Oh but I think it is!"

"N-no it is not! Leave me alone!"

"Nope!"

Skyquake chuckled when his brother tried to protect his weak spots with his arms.

He could see how Dreadwing bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from giggling.

The Seeker has always been very ticklish and Skyquake knew this and he loved to use this little weakness against his brother from time to time like when they were little Sparklings.

It has been such a long time since both of them could act silly and playful like that.

"I said stop Skyquake! I mean it!"

"I don't care!"

"GAH! No! Not there!"

It was getting very hard for Dreadwing to prevent his giggling when Skyquake found one of his weak spots right under one of his wings. His body started to tremble and a slight smile appeared on his lips and he closed his optics.

"Hehehe got you~," Skyquake said smirking and he started to wiggle his claws against this spot and that did it now.

Dreadwing squeaked and squirmed and he started to laugh after some seconds.

Oh, how he hated his brother for knowing his tickle spots!

Skyquake couldn't hold back his own laughter after some seconds and he tickled his brother into tears. The blue Seeker turned on his back and tried to grab the evil hands, but nothing could stop them. They found every little weak spot on his body, making him howl with laughter. He tried to kick his brother, but Skyquake was faster and straddled him and dug his claws under his arms, making him scream.

"S-stop! STOP IT SKYQUAKE HAHAHA! PLEASE!"

"Sorry brother but this is just too much fun for me. I can't stop," Skyquake said laughing and he tickled his way down to his brother's belly. When his claws touched the soft metal beneath them Dreadwing screamed again and started to buck like a horse. He grabbed his brother's wrists but he couldn't manage to keep his servos away from his ticklish spots.

The tickling made him weak and he had lost half of his strength already.

"And that is how you get the high and mighty Dreadwing down~," Skyquake sing sang with a big grin on his face and he kept tickling his poor brother.

"S-Skyquake…hahahaha…t-this is nohohot funny!"

"No? But you're laughing~."

"S-shut uhuhuhup hahahahaha!"

"My, my. What nasty words I have to hear here? I think someone needs some extra punishment for that!"

And with those words Skyquake went for the kill and dug his claws into his brother's wings.

And that did it now!

Dreadwing was reduced to a laughing mess now.

He screamed, squirmed, trying to bite, to kick, to scratch but nothing could stop his brother from tickling him.

"P-PLEASE! B-BROTHER…HAHAHAHA…STOOOOOOOP! NOT MY…ARGH!..WINGS!"

But Skyquake didn't listen to him.

He knelt over his brother to get closer to his wings.

A huge smirk was on his face and he wiggled his claws faster against the sensitive wings of his brother which couldn't stop laughing and screaming anymore.

Dreadwing tried to catch some breath between his laugh attacks, but that was almost impossible for him. His body weakened with every minute more and more and tears were streaming down his optics like waterfalls. His cheeks were bright blue and his systems started to overheat.

He opened one of his optics and looked at his brother who seemed to be in another world right now. Dreadwing took his chance immediately because his brother let his guard down.

His claws were immediately on Skyquake's sides, starting to tickle him like crazy.

Skyquake didn't know what was happening and before he knew it, Dreadwing got the upper hand and pinned him down onto his back.

Without mercy he tickled his poor Brother into tears now.

"And that's how you get the high and mighty Skyquake down!" he taunted his brother with a huge smirk, using his own words against him and tickled his way up and down his sides, teasing his underarms from time to time, but Skyquake pressed his arms against his body immediately.

"N-No! NO! STOP IT….HAHAHAHAHA…D-DREADWIIIIIIIING!"

The older Seeker just laughed at his reactions and he kept tickling his brother.

Soon tears were streaming down Skyquake's bright blue cheeks and his systems started to overheat from all his laughter. But Dreadwing showed no mercy and he grabbed his brother's wrist and pinned his arms above his head, when he tried desperately to tickle him back again.

"Who's the wittle Sparkling now~?" Dreadwing teased his brother after he stopped tickling him for a moment to look into his optics.

Skyquake opened them a bit to look back at his brother.

He was panting heavily, trying to recover from the unexpected tickle attack.

A huge smile was still on his face and he stuck his glossa out at him.

"Old meani!"

"You calling me an old meani?" Dreadwing's smirk widened and he leaned down to Skyquake to look deep into his optics.

"I can show you how mean I can be. Do you remember what happened to you when you pulled me into a tickle fight?"

Skyquakes optics widened and he shivered as he remembered.

"N-no, I don't know what you mean…" he answered, trying to sound serious, but Dreadwing could hear the nervousness in his brother's voice.

"No? Maybe it is time to refresh your memories then."

A scream of laughter echoed through the forest after Dreadwing's words.

Skyquake started to fidget and he laughed so hard, that he got tears into his optics again after just a few seconds. He kicked his legs out in the air, trying to break free, but his brother's grip was just too strong for him.

"NO! ARGH! D-DAMN YOU DREADWING…HAHAHAHA…Y-YOU WILL….PAY FOR THIS…HAHAHAHA!"

Dreadwing just smirked and he blew another raspberry onto his brother's belly which made him scream and buck. The whole game continued for some minutes until Skyquake couldn't take it anymore.

"F-FINE DREADWING! I G-GIVE UHUHUHUP! PLEAHAHAHAHSE! YOU WIN! YOU WIIIIIN!"

"Hmm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you~."

And Dreadwing blew another huge raspberry onto his brother's belly.

"ARGH! NOOOOOO! PLEASE! STOHOHOHOP! I B-BEG OF YOU BROTHER! PLEASE! I C-CAN'T…HAHAHAHA…TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Awwww who's my wittle Sparkling now~?"

Skyquake pressed something cybertronian out of his vocals and it sounded like a curse.

"Fine….five more minutes for you than!"

"W-WHAT? N-NO! NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!"

"Your own fault!" Dreadwing smirked and he started to blow multiple raspberries all over Skyquakes belly and even his sides. He had a hard time to hold his arms in place, but Skyquake weakened more and more and so it was impossible for him to break free.

He just had to endure this torture now…

* * *

A few Minutes later both Seekers lay in the grass.

Dreadwing watched the clouds and Skyquake was still trying to get his breath back.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard and he would bet on it that Dreadwing thought the same right now. His smile was proof enough for him…

"Are you okay?"

Skyquake flinched at the sudden voice and he opened his optic just to look right into Dreadwing's smirking face.

He mumbled something and sat up.

"More or less. Do you want to kill me?" he grumbled.

"Awww now you are mean to me. Do I look like I would harm my beloved brother~?" Dreadwing taunted him and in a matter of seconds he pulled Skyquake into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

Skyquake laughed and pushed his brother away from him.

"Fine, fine I got it Dreadwing."

"I hope you got it. Otherwise I have to tickle you again~."

Skyquake shivered and scooted away from his brother when Dreadwing wiggled his claws and smirked at him deviously.

"N-no need to do that Dreadwing. I got it, really…" the green Seeker laughed nervously.

"Hmm I am not sure. You called me an old meani earlier and you said I would be too proud for silly stuff like this. Maybe I should convince you of the contrary?"

Skyquake's optics widened with shock when his brother stood up and walked over to him with his hands raised for an "attack".

"Wait! W-what?!"

The green Warrior shivered more and before he could get up, Dreadwing pounced on him, pinning him to the ground after a little play fight. Without a warning he started another round of tickle torture, but this time Skyquake fought back as good as he could and soon both of them were rolling around in the grass, tickling each other playfully.

Their laughter soon split the air around them and both of them wished that the day would never end.

Tomorrow they would be back to their old behavior as a brutal and merciless Decepticon.

But not today…

Today they belong to no side…

**_END_**


End file.
